Sellon/Image Gallery
Anime bakugan sellon.jpg bakugan sellon.png Sellon.JPG|Sellon and Vertexx's official art on the Cartoon Network website. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0001.jpg|Sellon and Spyron on the Intermission Screen SellonNeathianIntermission.png Sellon's appearance.jpg Sellon.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0014.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0013.jpg|Team Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Sellon versus Dan Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0025.jpg|Sellon 20110327202058!Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0027.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0017.jpg|Sellon SSellon.jpg|Sellon throwing Spyron Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0021.jpg|Sellon throwing Krowll Sellon epi2.png Sellon ability.png|Sellon activating an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Sellon and Anubias working to defeat Zenthon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0036.jpg|Sellon using an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon with Chris and Soon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0006.jpg|Sellon and Dylan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0021.jpg|Sellon confronting Shun Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0004.jpg|Sellon offers Shun advice Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0020.jpg|Sellon in her orange shades Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0027.jpg|Sellon interrupts the Brawlers' battle Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon and Anubias EP10 Sellon.JPG 04_23_2011_15_40_42.jpg|Sellon h.bmp.jpg|Sellon Sellon_and_Anubias.png Chris i sellon.jpg Ona jest dziwna.jpg Sellon true form.jpg|Sellon's true Neathian form Sellon3.jpg Sellon2.jpg Sellon1.jpg Sellon neathia form.jpg 2011-05-22_1813.png Sellon sesja 17.jpg Sellon sesja 16.jpg Sellon sesja 15.jpg Sellon sesja 13.jpg Sellon sesja 12.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 11.12.33 PM.png Sellon sesja 7.jpg Sellon5.jpg Sellon sesja 9.jpg Sellon sesja 5.jpg Sellon sesja 4.jpg Sellon Neathian.JPG A.S.Bkgn.jpg Anubias and Sellon.jpg AnubiasOne.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0002.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0004.jpg 1402.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 8.44.04 PM.png|Mag Mel, Anubias, and Sellon blasted by Dragon Maximum Striker sell.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.25.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.28.54 PM.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m04s65.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.13.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.11.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.20.06 PM.png|Sellon trying to get away from Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.22.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.25.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png|Sellon with Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.06.27 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.09.07 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.12.20 AM.png|Sellon being blown away Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.48.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.09.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.11.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.14.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.37.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.41.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.56.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.48 PM.png|Sellon attemtping to steal Dan's Key Capture 1.PNG|Sellon stealing Dan's Key Combat7.PNG|Sellon with Dan's Key Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.17.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 5.26.17 PM.JPG|Sellon with Spyron Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 8.01.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 7.22.56 PM.JPG|Sellon getting hurt by Mag Mel's powers Capture 5.PNG|Sellon being absorbed by Mag Mel Combat8.PNG Combat9.PNG|Sellon evaporating into dust 2012-12-21 22 25 19.png|Deleted scene of Sellon 2012-12-21 22 24 51.png|Deleted scene of Sellon 2012-12-21 22 25 29.png|Deleted scene of Sellon Other Concept_MS02.jpg Sellon-and-Spyron-bakugan-sellon-24512189-1600-120o.jpg Category:Image Galleries